


The Silver-Forked Sky

by Muir_Wolf



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, vague references to canonical child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muir_Wolf/pseuds/Muir_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set of three freeform pieces; <i>History books remind us of what we are, and what we are not.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Middle of the Flood I Felt My Worth

**I.**

History books remind us of what we are, and what we are not.

(trying is foolish. better not to pretend)

The past is the past, and maybe we don’t want to go back, because what we are without her is stronger than we ever knew we could be.

_Bright eyes, Lilly, we would’ve followed you everywhere._

 

**II.**

Close your eyes and count backwards, and we can speed time up or slow it down to get us through this life.

Some of us want to protect and some of us want to heal.

Some of us need to heal.

Logan, take my hand. I never wanted us to have to be so tough.

 

**III.**

Soliloquies in English class.

To be or not to be, and all the world’s a stage.

As if we didn’t already know.

They say high school is hell, but they don’t know the half of it.

If journeys end in lovers meeting, what is this life we’re living now?

 

**IV.**

One day of rain, and I spend it crying.

(i don’t cry. get tough and then get even, remember?)

Broken tapestries etched into your back, and I wasn’t there. I should’ve gotten tough earlier. You got tough too young.

Forgiveness is just a word to make people feel better. Forgetting is just a promise we can’t fulfill.

_We can live forever if you never let me go._

 

**V.**

This isn’t perfect, but maybe it’s the only real thing left.

I can’t hide forever. I won’t hide forever.

Self is a secret I keep underneath my tongue.

Kiss me and it’s yours.

_Kiss me and I’m yours._

(i will not forget you, Lilly)

Logan, this is all the truth I have left.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 22 September 2009


	2. Please Know That You Were Mine as Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We have carved a religion out of devastation and resolve._

**I.**

We have carved a religion out of devastation and resolve.

Trust isn’t something to be earned, it’s begged and borrowed and stolen and surrendered because everything that means anything has burned away, except for you.

Veronica, with the secrets in your eyes and the questions on your lips.

Even when I hated you I never regretted that you lived and she died.

_Brilliant and dark and roiling waters of passion, Lilly, you carved for yourself a piece of my flesh._

 

**II.**

We are hiding from the only people we have left.

We’re sealing our own death wishes with smiles on our faces.

(if you go i’ll go)

There’s no one left to save.

 

**III.**

How much to make you feel?

I can be hard, but we always counted on you to be our heart. I needed you as much as Lilly did.

_I’ve spent a lifetime waiting to save you._

I’m only real when I’m reflected in your eyes.

 

**IV.**

I’ve tried to carve your name out of my heart.

I’ve given up on love.

I’ve torn the maps that led me back to you.

We are waiting to see if distance can hide us.

We are waiting to see if we can let each other go.

 

**V.**

Tears are nothing more than water and damnation.

Lilly liked me broken and bleeding and angry and alone.

You want me saved.

(this is the end we are choosing to resist)

We carved a religion out of devastation and resolve. If we pray with our bodies and lips maybe we can be free, maybe we can be real, maybe we will be enough.

If you smile when you say my name, maybe I will believe.

_Prayer is a love song to those who remember._

When you take my hand, I want to be saved.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 22 September 2009


	3. This is the Safest Place You've Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We are pages of a journal, ripped out and rearranged, haphazard and yet whole._

 

**I.**

We are pages of a journal, ripped out and rearranged, haphazard and yet whole.

What came before and comes after we can pretend doesn’t matter, but we won’t, because everything had led us to each other, and we’ve never been shy about hard truths.

(this is the secret i cannot deny you)

I will be here when everyone else has gone.

I will hold you even if you hate me.

_Burn the seas and paint the forest black for life gone early, but I will never turn away._

 

**II.**

It’s 2a.m. when you call me, drunk and half-crying, but I roll out of bed and drive to pick you up.

You can’t go home, not like this, not with Aaron Echolls as your father, so we drive. Time and distance and sea air fill our lungs and if we’re going out we’re going out in style.

We don’t talk, and the radio is silent, and when we stumble out onto the cold sand on the beach you kiss me, and I let you.

_Tonight we are two against the world._

I will never ask you for forever, because we both know nothing lasts.

(i would save you if i could)

All of us need to be saved.

 

**III.**

The damsel in distress and the knight in shining armor. We’ll trade off who plays what, we’ll sing a lullaby to the old gods and bring Duncan back to life.

_It’s too late for you, Lilly._

We’ll save ourselves last. Hands reaching across the divide that we let widen, but _we will find each other._

Nothing need end tonight.

_Nothing but yesterday’s grief._

Logan, stay with me tonight.

(i will ask you anything at all)

 

**IV.**

Fingernails digging into your palm, and you won’t meet my eyes, won’t answer me.

_Lilly wouldn’t have wanted us destroyed._

Your eyes are too dark, but I won’t look away.

I don’t make promises I can’t keep.

(i always loved you more than i should)

The only thing I’ve proven is that I can equal you in strength, that we are equal in pain, that we will never look back without grief and guilt.

There is only forward.

There is only the road ahead.

And I will be there next to you.

 

**V.**

We are waiting on a sentence delivered, a case closed, a door shut, a reign ended.

_We are waiting on an end to start anew._

No more waiting, Logan.

Tomorrow starts right now.

Everything we have ever been, torn up and thrown back together and it’s left to us to carry on.

Books scatter from my arms, and you stop to pick them up. You take my hand.

_I kiss you and you let me._

I have always trusted you with truth.

Everyone has scars, but we’re done pretending.

(this is the end we’ve been waiting to see)

I never needed forever, I just needed you.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 30 September 2009


End file.
